The Story of Regulus Black
by Regulust
Summary: Starting with his sorting and moving forward. Reviews help keep me interested, not sure yet how far this will go. Would like to go up to the end. :-D
1. Chapter 1

Regulus frowned as he nervously looked around at the other students. He knew he shouldn't be worried about the sorting. Hundreds of students had gone through it, and no one had died yet. At least, not that he knew of. Though his brother Sirius did have quite a few stories to tell… The other students around him were fidgeting as well, many of them told the same horror stories on the train ride as he was. Regulus was sure that his mum and dad wouldn't purposefully send him somewhere to be hurt, regardless of what Sirius said.

He looked up quickly when he saw some of the students moving into the hall. Regulus followed, fear evident on the normally calm boy's face. He knew that regardless of how this ended, he wouldn't be able to make everyone happy. If he was sorted into Gryffindor like Sirius his parents would hate him. If he went to Slytherin, Sirius might never forgive him. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw… it wasn't even worth considering them. He remembered how angry his parents had been when Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. Regulus never wanted to be on the receiving end of that sort of rage, and he prayed to whatever deity was listening that Sirius would understand.

With a sigh of relief Regulus walked over to the Slytherin table. He had a house. Sirius had said that your house was like your family at Hogwarts. Looking around the table, Regulus wondered if Sirius was right.

"Good choice," Said a voice beside him, "Slytherin is the only house worth being in."

"And you are…?" Regulus turned and asked.

"Severus Snape," the boy said with a smirk, "Second year."

Regulus nodded. "I'm Re-"

"Regulus Black, I know," Severus said rolling his eyes, "I did hear them call your name. You're Sirius Black's brother then?"

"Yes,"

"Well, I'd forget you know him while you're here. Gryffindors and Slytherins don't associate much unless it's trading hexes or pranks," Severus scowled. He apparently knew this from personal experience.

"He's still my brother," Regulus argued.

"Not during your stay here," Severus added with finality as he began eating.

Regulus looked over towards the Gryffindor table, trying to catch his brother's eye. Sirius seemed to be having a good time with his friends, laughing at whatever they were discussing. After a few minutes Regulus gave up trying and started to eat as well.

* * *

Regulus sighed and stared at the ceiling. He refused to move from his bed until he absolutely had to, and since it was Saturday that wasn't likely to happen anytime soon. He had officially managed to survive the first week of school. He hadn't met many people yet, preferring to keep to himself whenever he could get away with it. Hogwarts didn't seem so bad, but it was…awkward. He saw Sirius at every meal. He saw him in the corridors sometimes. Regulus frowned. Maybe Severus was right. Maybe while they were here they really _weren't_ brothers. It seemed so weird to see Sirius and not be able to talk to him. Even if Sirius would tease him and make fun of him like at home, that would be something.

* * *

Regulus eagerly opened the letter he received at breakfast. He smiled to himself as he scanned the letter. Mum and dad were proud. This was, of course, followed by strict instructions of what he was and was not allowed to do while there. Studies were, of course, at the top of the list for things _to_ do. And not to do? Anything involving his brother. Regulus sighed. For better or worse, Regulus was officially on his own. He had missed Sirius so much when he started Hogwarts for the first time, leaving his little brother behind. It was easier to bear, knowing that Sirius would be home for the holidays, and that it would only be another year until he joined him there. He never imagined that they would be separated the most when they were attending the same school. His brother wasn't sleeping in the room across the hall anymore and Regulus didn't even know where Gryffindor Tower was. 

Regulus shoved the letter in his bag, promising himself he would write them back later that day.


	2. Chapter 2

The Story of Regulus Black

Chapter Two

Regulus frowned at the book in front of him. Potions. He wondered if he was ever going to get better at it. If Severus hadn't been around to help him, Regulus was sure he'd be failing. He hated memorizes the components and the order he was supposed to mix them in. He flipped through the pages halfheartedly, not reading a word of it. Severus would just have to explain it to him later, because he wasn't about to sit in the library all afternoon reading this garbage.

No sooner had he stood up to leave than Regulus heard a familiar voice entering the room. _Sirius..._ He looked over and sure enough, there he was. Sirius and company. Regulus never saw his brother without at least one of his tag-along friends. Today it seemed to be a group expedition, as three other boys trailed after him. He'd only been at Hogwarts for a few weeks but he knew them already. Remus Lupin. James Potter. Peter Pettigrew. He hated them. They always seemed so happy, and from what he'd heard, they were always getting into trouble. Getting Sirius into trouble. Regulus flushed when he realized he had practically been staring at them. He turned away quickly and opened a book, burying himself in it in an attempt to avoid detection.

Regulus practically fell out of his chair when a pair of hands came down on his shoulders.

"Reggie!" Sirius said with a grin, "Haven't forgotten me already, have you?"

"Of course not, how could I?" Regulus replied, annoyed as he dusted off his shirt in an exaggerated manner, "I had thought it was_you_ who forgot me. Are you sure you're even allowed to talk to me?"

"Aww, is little Reggie lonely?" Sirius teased, "Of course I'm allowed to talk to you. You might have picked the worst possible house, but you _are_ my brother you know."

"I'm not lonely. I just don't like being ignored," Regulus frowned, "This school is really…weird."

Sirius laughed, "I know, isn't it great?"

"If you say so," Regulus said reluctantly, "You certainly seem to have a good time. How many detentions have you gotten so far?"

"Why?" Sirius glared, "Going to run and tell mum on me already?"

"No, of course not. I was just curious. You and your…friends seem to be in the middle of everything."

"Well, we are rather important here, ya know. Do me a favor Reggie, don't go owling mum and dad everyday. You're at Hogwarts now. You don't have to be perfect little Reggie. You could, you know, lighten up and have some fun."

"I think we have a different idea of what 'fun' is, Sirius," Regulus said with a small smile.

"That's just because your sense of humor needs work. We used to have lots of fun together, you and I. Remember that weird crawl space in the attic we found when we were little?"

"That wasn't fun. That was cruel. You locked me in there!" Regulus argued, smiling.

"I most certainly did not. The door shut by itself and I couldn't open it," Sirius shrugged. "I went for help."

"Yeah, but only after telling me a million ghost stories about that stupid attic," Regulus huffed, "You were scaring me on purpose!"

"What kind of brother would I have been if I didn't?" He asked, "I came back for you, that's all that matters."

* * *

Regulus plopped onto a couch in the Slytherin common room with a sigh. _Double Potions… Gods, they're trying to kill me…_ He looked around the mostly empty room. Sure enough, there was Severus sitting off to the side reading yet another book. Regulus stretched a bit, and sighed after hearing that familiar pop from his neck.

"Charming," Severus said without looking up from his book.

"What are you reading?" Regulus asked, "Anything interesting, or were you just looking for an excuse to hide in a corner?"

Severus sneered, "I'm not hiding."

"Bad day then?"

"You could say that," Severus snapped, "I ran into your blood traitor of a bother and his friends."

Regulus frowned, "Don't call him that."

"Why ever not?" Severus replied, "That's what he is. You know all of those Gryffindors are either blood traitors or mudbloods themselves. And he's just as bad as the rest of them."

"No he's not. He's just… He got into the wrong house is all. You'll see. We're Blacks, he just doesn't understand. Mum said-"

"Your mother is smart enough to know what Sirius is becoming. Apparently you are not," Severus said loudly as he stood and walked over towards Regulus, "You have no idea what he does! What him and his friends do. They think they're better than us. Than everyone else! Your _brother_ thinks he's better than you are. You're a Slytherin, same as me. And we're just dirt to them. Wake up Regulus. It's only a matter of time before they start to hex and harass you too. Don't waste your time sticking up for him or believing otherwise. You'll just be disappointed."

Severus grabbed his book and angrily made his way to his room, leaving a very surprised Regulus still sitting in the common room. Regulus wondered if Severus was right. Would Sirius and his friends attack him the same way they attacked the other Slytherins? What was going to happen over the holidays? Would they be brothers again?

* * *

Regulus sat in the stands, bundled up against the cold but smiling at the scene before him. Quidditch was his favorite thing about Hogwarts. He cheered as the Ravenclaw team scored a goal against Gryffindor. The seekers hadn't moved very much, but then the game had really only just begun.

"Cheering for Ravenclaw then?"

Regulus looked beside him, "Hello Evan, and yes I am," He said, "If they win Gryffindor will lose and drop a spot. That gives us a better chance towards the cup."

"But it's so boring…" The other boy replied, brown hair falling in his eyes, "I don't know why you bother."

"You're mad," Regulus said with a smile, "This is amazing. I wish I could play."

"Well, I'm sure you'll make the team when you're old enough. From what I've heard our team is rubbish right now. You couldn't make it any worse."

"Gee, thanks a lot," Regulus rolled his eyes, "I bet I could play seeker. How hard could it be really? Find the snitch and catch it. Just have to be faster than the other guy."

"Well, you have the build for it. You are kind of tiny."

"I'm not _tiny_," Regulus frowned, "Just because I'm not some huge goon… Besides, I used to play Quidditch all the time at home. It's not like I wouldn't know what I was doing."

"Whatever," Evan replied with a yawn, "Let's go somewhere else before I fall asleep."

"I want to see the rest of the game. You go on without me, I'll catch up."

Evan shrugged. "Suit yourself. You going to be alright by yourself, or should I go get 'some huge goon' to protect you?"

"I think somehow I'll manage on my own," Regulus smirked and waved him off, "Go on, get out of here. There are Hufflepuffs somewhere that aren't being tortured."

Evan didn't need any more encouragement as he made for the castle entrance. Regulus continued to root for Ravenclaw, relieved that Evan had gone. Evan was one of the few Slytherins that Regulus could stand on a daily basis, and they formed an odd sort of friendship since the beginning of term. Regulus was usually bogged down with a book or watching a Quidditch match and Evan couldn't stand either. Evan, on the other hand, always had to be moving and doing something. Reading was far too boring, and watching Quidditch was equally so since he wasn't actually playing. Evan's main source of entertainment was in harassing poor Hufflepuffs, and then telling anyone who would listen all about his exploits. Regulus made the perfect audience for him, laughing when he was meant to laugh and always asking for more.

* * *

Reviews would be lovely! 


End file.
